Kakashi Why
by dampblackrose
Summary: Kakashi was always one to have a wall. For years it held up with out a crack. Tsunade looked at him this one day and it all came crashing down. All of the secrats were gone. Would he regret it. /not romance/


dripping wet, he came into the hokages office with anbus rat and mouse behind at the fifth hokage she lifted her head up. "report." she said. "lord tama was assassinated at 10:43am yesterday. we were not caught. no problems getting back. it was a successful mission." kakashi said with a dead look in his one visible eye. tusnade looked at him in thought.' this man in her eyes hasnt truley smiled or laughed in years. its unhealthy.' "rat, mouse! your dismissed! wolf stay here." wolf was kakashi in anbu because his mask was a detailed drawing of a wild dog. as soon as the other anbus were out the door she addressed kakashi." whats wrong with you?" you could see him flinch. " no one knows anything about you. i only know anything because of the files, and even those are not much help. so kakashi hatake please help me understand you?" silence rang after she finished." kakashi!" he droped to his knees. his anbu mask on the ground but the normal navy blue one was still on." you couldnt understand...its to much...you wouldnt understand." kakashi was in real pain by the sound of his voice. the hokage ran over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. wolf looked at her with his sharinggan closed and pulled down his mask. tusnade gasped, his features were young, very young, he looked around 16 or 17...this was his secret." thats not all hokage... im from another village. im from the lightning village, and just to top it off im jariyas son...not sukomos."

tsunade stared at this man, wait no, this boy. she couldnt get her mind to grasp around the new the information.

kakashi didnt know why he had finally come out with that but he had and it was to late to take it back. he looked up at her and watched a single tear fall from her cheek. this confused him. shouldnt it be him crying, him weaping over all the mountains in his life, the ones that continue to rip his heart into pieces.

tsunade suddenly rapped her arms around his neck. she saw his eyes go wide. '_i bet no one has hugged him in years'_she pulled back. "oh darling, why did u hide this? why not just tell some one? jariyas your father? how old are you really?''

kakashi didnt want to answer all of this but it seemed right, like she might be someone he can trust, as hard as that might seem to him."i...when i was younger people looked at my age and judged me, and if i told anyone they would judge. jariya is my father but...sukumo was my uncle...im about to turn 17.'' he said that all like he was giving a report, and that hurt tsunade more than she thought is was she going to do for this boy?

tsunade put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him up, obvious that he might not be able to do it himself. his head sagged to his chest.'' sakura!'' the young girl hurried into the room. '' yes tsunade-sama?'' right after she said that she gasped.''kakashi-sensei?''kakashi turned his head away.'' sakura, will you please send word for jariya. i need him here as soon as possible its very important.'' sakura hadnt let her eyes stray from here sensei but she nodded and left the room.

''can i go home?'' kakashi was just so crushed and his soul so close to breaking.''no, id be happier if you stayed here tonight until jariya gets here.'' kakashi nodded not at all excited.

**

* * *

**

kakashi had been staying at the hokage tower since that night just a week ago. word was sent back from jariya that he was on his way...that was three days ago.'_maybe he dosent want to come back. probably dosent want anything to do with me. all he really cares about is naruto and girls. i was just an accident anyway. what chance do i have of him actually paying attintion to me for more than 2 seconds.'_kakashi hadnt been getting much to any sleep lately, and would push food away when offered. he was at a point when the harded he thought the harder he wanted to stop thinking. theres no point to this...

tsunade couldnt stand watching that teen waste away, thats whyshe was doing this. she loved him like the mother he dosent have, even if he didnt know that. he looks so inoccent but she knew well that he was a cold hearted killing machine and would take a life in a second.

(with jariya)

jariya was only 15min away from the gates of his original village. he was dying to know what was so important to call him from his training with naruto. naruto tagged along behind him. the boy seemed bored...better that than hyper. the kids almost as eger to learn as kakashi was when he was 2. hmm. that made his thoughts go to his son_.'what i wonder the _brat is doing these days, i know he quit teaching so i guess he would of rejoined anbu. i guess _ill run into him while im there and ketch up.'_

those thoughts left him when he saw the gates, never did get over the thrill of seeing them after a long period of time like two years. his joy left though when 2 anbu appeared infront of him.'' hokage-sama wants you as soon as possible.'' it was rat and mouse again. he turned around to speak to naruto.'' naruto, why dont you go say hi to everyone youve missed.'' that brilliant smile almost hurt his eyes.'' thats a great idea! ill see you later pervy-sage!'' he ran off. jariya faced the anbu and jumped towards the hokages tower.

the sanin walked up the stairs slowly to tsunades office, and getting there he knocked and with each hit of the wood his gut felt worse and worse.'' come in.'' he heard the woman say. taking a deep breath he entered.

tsunade looked up holding back her suprise when she saw him. she hadnt been expecting him today. '' what is so important tsunade that you needed me back training naruto. he said with a light scowl. he wasnt in his normal funny, perverted mood.

tsunade scowled back but hers was scarier.'' i called you here to talk about you son.''

jariya froze. no one knew that. how did she know. crap.'' i dont have a son.'' that made her snap. '' how the hell can you say your not the father of hatake kakashi! no wonder kakashi is in the condition!'' jariya caught that.''what condition.''they glared at one another.'' like it would matter to you anyway.''

before anything else could go onkakashi steped into the room, and holy shit did he look bad. sure he was clean but his hair was unkept, their were bags under his eyes, and you could see his ribs. jariya looked him up and down and walked over there not acted anything like went to touch kakashis sholder and the teen ran to tsunade with wide eyes. the older man turned to them. '' what did you do to him?'' the hokage asked. the sage looked down. oddly kakashi spoke.'' my father raped me from when i was 2.'' jariya turned quick and in a flash no one could quite make out he was holding a knife to kakashi, tsunade was not quick enough to stop the the scream as the sharp metal sliced through his skin. he was bleeding from the middle of his neck to the very top of his pants and it was deep.

tsunade, in fury, ran. this time jariya wasnt quick enough. his leg was shattered into to many places to repair correctly. when jariya was down she went to kakashi and he was already passed out.'' he was always weak. why do you think i gave him to sukomo?'' tsunade ignored him. she lifted her head up and towards him.''bastard.'' he smiled. '' you gave up the leafs best jonin and anbu. he could be the next hokage. actually he will be.''

''jariya your exiled from this village.'' his face was a twist of emotions. hate, scorn, sadness. all things she rarely saw on him.


End file.
